


But I Want The Chocolate Flavor!

by ADAMWryter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Tony and Steve visit an ice-cream shop, and they don't have the chocolate flavor that Tony likes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	But I Want The Chocolate Flavor!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for my third anniversary of joining our AO3 community. Hope you would like it.

Middle of July, it’s hot, the sun shines so brightly on their sunglasses, Steve and Tony are casually strolling on the street of New York City. Tony would not like it, but Steve said going for a walk was good for his health, especially when he would always work in his workshop, and Steve promised he would hold his hands.

They stop by an ice-cream shop. And since Tony has been doing well for his health today, going for a walk with his boyfriend, showing off his new summer coat and his $1000 loafers, Steve decides Tony could use some sugar. Most of the time, Tony would like some donuts, but since today is one hot summer’s day, Steve thinks it would be nice to have some ice-creams.

He asks his boyfriend, and he says yes, with an expression of surprise that his boyfriend’s actually inviting him to have some real sugar, which doesn’t sound very much of a bodybuilder, let alone a super-soldier bodybuilder. They walk in and are soon to be greeted with a warm and welcoming smile of a man. This ice-cream shop is small, looks home-based, decorations are personal, including a picture of a little girl holding her diploma hanging on the wall behind them, a Christmas wreath looking like it hasn’t been taken down for years, and a bunch of letters stacking up on a small table at the corner of the room. Steve scans the interior, and thinks it would be nice to enjoy something off the luxuries Tony has made him so familiar with.

“Morning”, Steve greets, “it is one nice place you have here.”

“Thank you”, the man replies, “this place has been running since my great-great-grandfather was alive.”

“So, you are the owner?”, Steve asks.

“Yes, I am”, the man smiles another smile. “It’s just a small ice-cream shop, I don’t have to hire any staff… Nor can I hire anyone… Business is rough nowadays”, he sighs.

“Why is that?”, Steve asks in curiosity. “It’s hot, everyone would like an ice-cream.”

“Yes”, he nods, “but they’d rather go to that new fancy ice-cream shop one block from here. They have discounts every week and they have some indie bands playing every night. A home-like ice-cream shop like mine cannot compete…”

“I see…”, Steve says. Much as he feels for the man, there’s nothing much he can do. He doesn’t know much about business. He can persuade his billionaire boyfriend to sign a one-million-dollar check but doesn’t want to hurt the man’s feelings. “Alright…”, Steve gives a quick look over the flavors which are strange to him, “I’ll have one of that… tangerine flavor. What do you want, Tony?”

Been reading the flavor labels the whole time, Tony turns to him, “I want the chocolate flavor…”

“I’m sorry, we have discontinued the chocolate flavor…”, the man looks worried.

“What kind of ice-cream shop that doesn’t have chocolate flavor?”, Tony speaks in passive anger.

“Our chocolate supplier was not able to maintain the chocolate’s quality so we decided to stop our trade with them”, the man answers, “and I haven’t found any other suppliers who are both cheap and well-qualified…”

“Well, now you know why your business is rough”, Tony murmurs… “C’mon Steve, let’s try that ice-cream shop one block away from here…”

“Tony…”, Steve insists.

“I want a chocolate ice-cream, and I will have a chocolate ice-cream”, Tony’s on his way out of the door.

“Tony!”, Steve calls out loud.

Tony turns to see his boyfriend’s eyes, it’s not the first time they disagree over something. But this time, Tony can read something in Steve’s eyes staring directly at his.

Silent was the moment. About half a minute later, Steve speaks, “Alright, if you want, we can go somewhere else.” After all this time, Steve has learned fighting with Tony is useless.

Tony lets out a big sigh. “Okay, pick for me.”

“What?”, Steve asks, not believing in what he just heard. “You want me to pick for you.”

“Yeah, apparently there’s no flavor that I would like”, Tony takes off his sunglasses, “I mean,… Dragon fruit? Durian? Matcha?”

“Our family has a tradition of making organic ice-cream using exotic ingredients”, the ice-cream man informs.

“But I do want to try something new”, Tony smiles, “I did decide to try telling you I loved you, didn’t I”, he chuckles. And Steve breaks a giggle, too. “So, maybe you could show me how much you know me by picking something new for me to try.”

Touched, Steve blushes and looks over the counter to hide his expression, but then he sees something. “Umm, okay, my boyfriend would have that butterfly-pea flavor with those red sprinkles and mini-marshmallows on top.” The ice-cream man does as he orders, Steve takes the ice-cream and hands it over to Tony, “for you, my baby.” 

Tony hesitates a little bit, intending to ask him why he ordered that combination. Then it dawns on him when he sees the combination of the colors, red, white, and blue. “You, sly dog”, he licks the ice-cream.

Steve smiles triumphantly to himself and receives his ice-cream from the man. He pays the man and walks his boyfriend to the door. But Tony turns his back to give the ice-cream man a big check, “This is not a gift, you just sold my boyfriend an opportunity to be smooth. Keep the change”, then walks out of the shop.

“I’m proud of you, Tony”, Steve smiles.

“Shut up, you big dog”, Tony says. “And don’t think I don’t know why you changed into raspberry flavor.”

Steve smirks, but then he turns to see the way Tony licks his ice-cream, “Tony, stop eating your ice-cream like that, we’re out in the public.

And Tony doesn’t say anything except shooting him some sexual stares and smirks.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
